ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultra Dark-Killer
, or simply Dark-Killer, is the primary villain in the pachinko game series, starting from the 2012 CR Pachinko Ultraman Taro~Fight!! Ultra-6 Brothers~. He made his first on-screen appearance in Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes. History CR Pachinko Ultraman Taro~Fight!! Ultra-6 Brothers~ Dark-Killer was said to have been born from the grudge of various monsters and aliens destroyed by the Ultra Brothers, much like Grand King and Tyrant. However, unlike those two monsters, Dark-Killer was capable of reasoning and conversation. He harassed Taro by reviving several monsters to weaken him before covering the Earth with the Killer Plasma effect. Although he initially overpowered Taro in their duel, he was defeated when the Ultra Brothers, from Zoffy to Ace, appeared and merged with Taro to grant him his Super Taro form. Defeated by an Ultra Dynamite, Killer's eyes turned blue as he encounter a new emotion, brought on by Taro's self-sacrifice. Ultraman Taro: Revenge of the Dark Despite his defeat, Dark-Killer later returned, driven and revived by his hatred for Taro. At this time he learned to use the Killer Plasma attack to separate his body and create the Ultra Dark Killer Brothers, dark doppelgängers of the Ultra Brothers that assisted Taro in their last fight. He then attacked Ultraman Mebius and the real Ultra Brothers, but was driven off. Ultra Battle Retsuden: Fight Zero! The Strongest Young Warrior A few thousand years later, Dark-Killer was revived with new powers. He awaited Zero in a different dimensional subspace and fought in the same manner with his duel against Taro. In the middle of the battle, Dark-Killer splits between two different forms, Shadow and Might to fight the young Ultra with both brute strength and super speed. In the final fight, the clones merged into Delta and was defeated by Final Ultimate Zero. Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes At some point in the past, Ultra Dark-Killer was defeated by the Ultra Brothers. Ultra Dark-Killer was revived and teamed up with Dark Lugiel and Etelgar to fight against the New Generation Heroes. He stole the light of Ultraman X and Ultraman Geed to create his minions, Ultraman X Darkness and Ultraman Geed Darkness. Dark-Killer suddenly arrived through a portal chasing Ultraman Zero to Ayaka City, where Asahi Minato/Ultrawoman Grigio was training. He demanded that Zero hand her over, but he refuses, so Dark-Killer sends them both to his Dark-Killer Zone. Going back to his Dark Palace on Planet Tenebris, Dark-Killer created Ultraman Orb Darkness from the light stolen by X and Geed Darkness from Ultraman Orb. As they were discussing who they wanted to fight, a blue giant approached them and reminded Dark-Killer that he was still missing clones of Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman Victory, Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu. After the blue giant left, Dark-Killer sent a message to the Land of Light to blackmail the New Generation Heroes to come to Planet Tenebris, or Grigio and Zero would die. When the New Generation Heroes arrive at Planet Tenebris, Ultramen Rosso and Blu challenge Ultra Dark-Killer within the Dark-Killer Zone in the Dark Palace. They are unable to defeat him due to his natural abilities and the Dark-Killer Zone's energy-draining effect. To make matters worse, Dark-Killer used the ambient energy absorbed from Ultraman Zero in the Dark-Killer Zone to create Ultraman Zero Darkness, based on his past trauma of being possessed by Belial. Grigio musters up enough energy to recharge both her brothers, allowing them to fuse into Ultraman Ruebe, who promptly defeats both Zero Darkness and Ultra Dark-Killer. However, Tregear revives the both of them, but Dark-Killer grows to a gigantic size at 200 meters tallhttps://twitter.com/tsuburayaprod/status/1203600126662463490, and goes berserk due to the power overflowing within him. Still, the New Generation Heroes fight on as they all transform into their strongest forms. Due to their assault, Dark-Killer recreates the four Darkness Copies from the Dark-Killer Zone's energy and absorbs them. This causes him to increase in size even further, and dwarf the Ultras. Ultraman Taro arrives and advises the New Generation Heroes to pour their energy into the Strium Brace, which allows Ginga to perform the New Generation Dynamite. Data : A cluster of dark energy bullets. A variant of this allows them to move at their own will. Once powered up by Tregear, he is able to swipe his hands to summon giant energy blasts from the sky. * : Being the embodiment of grudges of the past Ultra Kaiju, Dark-Killer's body contains dark energy called Killer Plasma. It allows him to perform various abilities: **Separation/Combination: Ultra Dark-Killer can separate his body into a group of sentient Killer Plasma that possess a separate consciousness of their own and can reconstitute into his original form. **Cloning: Dark-Killer has the ability to create clones of an Ultra Warrior as part of his reinforcements. How he performs this is different in each media appearance: ***Ultra Dark Killer Brothers: From the pachinko game series, Dark-Killer uses the memory of the first five members of Ultra Brothers to create their black-colored physical clones, Zoffy to Ace. ***Darkness Copies: In Ultra Galaxy Fight, Dark-Killer creates copies of four members of New Generation Heroes through their stolen light energy. This process created clones who bore the color schemes of red, black, and purple.https://m-78.jp/galaxy-fight/english/character-darkness.php * : The twin Eye Slugger-like blades on his arms. They can be charged with an aura to inflict more damage. * : After charging energy into his Color Timer-like organ via his Protectors, Dark-Killer shoots a powerful energy ray. * : An attack similar to Ultraman Taro's Ultra Dynamite. *Dark Laser: Dark-Killer fires lasers from dark energy sphere that he summons. *Energy Punch: Ultra Dark-Killer can charge his body with dark energy to deliver a powerful punch. This was able to knock Taro several miles into space. *Force Field: Ultra Dark-Killer can create a force field that comes off the ground. *Energy Pulse: Ultra Dark-Killer can release a huge pulse of dark energy from his own body. *Resurrection: Like Yapool, Ultra Dark-Killer is able to revive because of its hatred for Ultras. *Monster Graveyard Control: Ultra Dark-Killer can revive kaiju in the Monster Graveyard. *Energy Sphere: An energy sphere attack. *Energy Beam: A purple energy beam fired from his palm. *Portal: Dark-Killer can travel through space via a purple portal. *Dimensional Beam: Dark-Killer shoots beams from each of his palms, which send others to the upon contact. It is a dark dimension which saps away the energy of an Ultra. *Teleportation: Dark-Killer can simply disappear and reappear somewhere else. *Projection: Dark-Killer can use a projection to remotely speak to others, as well as show what happens within his Dark-Killer Zone. *Size Increase: Dark-Killer increases in size and power by absorbing his own Darkness copies. *Form Change: Copying the concept of Heisei Ultras, Dark-Killer obtains the ability to change his form to suit his specification. His second form splits him into a pair of clones, Shadow and Might, before merging again to form Delta. This was only used against Ultraman Zero. UDK Killer Cluster.png|Killer Cluster Killer_Cluster.gif|Killer Cluster (Live Action) Ultra Dark-Killer Killer Cluster Powered.gif|Killer Cluster (Empowered) UDK Killer Cluster.gif|Separation Ultra_Dark-Killer_Combination.gif|Combination Ultra_Dark-Killer_Clone_creation.gif|Killer Plasma UDK_Killer_Plasma.gif|Killer Plasma (Live Action) UDK Death Sluggers.gif|Death Slugger Dark Killer Shoot.gif|Dark-Killer Shoot DarkKillerLaser.gif|Dark Laser UDK Energy Punch.gif|Energy Punch Dark-Killer Energy Punch.jpg|Energy Punch (Live Action) Ultra_Dark-Killer_Force_Field.gif|Force Field Ultra_Dark-Killer_Energy_Pulse.gif|Energy Pulse DarkKillerBolt.gif|Energy Sphere DarkKillerRay.gif|Energy Beam DarkKillerPortal.gif|Portal DarkKillerDimensionBeam.gif|Dimensional Beam DarkKillerteleportiingaway.png|Teleport DarkKillerProjection.png|Projection DarkKillerGiant.gif|Size Increase - Shadow= Dark-Killer Shadow is Ultra Dark-Killer's equivalent of an Ultra's speed form. :;Powers and Weapons *Super Speed: Dark-Killer Shadow can move fast. *Aura: Dark-Killer Shadow can create an aura of energy in his own body to inflict damage on opponents. *Energy Punch: Dark-Killer Shadow can release energy from punches to increase damage. *Recombine: Dark-Killer Shadow can merge with its other half, Might, to become Dark-Killer Delta. Shadow.gif|Super Speed Dark_Killer_Shadow_Aura.gif|Aura Dark_Killer_Shadow_Punch.gif|Energy Punch - Might= Dark-Killer Might is Ultra Dark-Killer's equivalent of an Ultra's strength form. :;Powers and Weapons *Super Strength: Dark-Killer Might is very strong. *Energy Beam: Dark-Killer Might can fire a red beam of energy from his hand. *Recombine: Dark-Killer Might can merge with its other half, Shadow, to become Dark-Killer Delta. Dark_Killer_Might_Strength.gif|Super Strength Dark_Killer_Might_Energy_Beam.gif|Energy Beam - Delta= Dark-Killer Delta is Ultra Dark-Killer's equivalent of an Ultra's final form. :;Powers and Weapons *Fireballs: Dark-Killer Delta can summon fireballs to attack. *Barrier: Dark-Killer Delta can summon a green barrier to defend from attacks. *Energy Beam: Dark-Killer Delta can fire a gold beam of energy from both hands that is able to rival Zero's Final Ultimate Zero attack at full power. Delta_Fireballs.gif|Fireballs Delta_Barrier.gif|Barrier Delta_Energy_Beam.gif|Energy Beam }} Gallery UltraDarkKiller.jpg Ultra_Dark_Killer.jpg UltraDarkKillerRender2.png UltraDarkKillerRender.png UltraDarkKillerBlurry.jpg DarkKillerShadowMight.png|Dark-Killers Shadow and Might Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes UDKiller.png TarovsUltraDarkKiller.jpg TarodefeatedUltraDarkKillerinthepast.jpg UltraDarkKillersoloXGomoraArmour.jpg UltraDarkKillersolosGeedRMM.jpg UltraDarkKillerVsGeedRMMandX.jpg Dark-Killer Killer Plasma.gif UltraDark-KiillerIntro2.png UltraDark-Killerintro1.png Trivia *The Tsuburaya Productions' official Twitter site jokingly addressed Dark-Killer as an ikemen.https://twitter.com/tsuburayaprod/status/1178546070101479424 References id:Ultra Dark-Killer ms:Ultra Dark-Killer Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Category:Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Characters Category:Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Kaiju Category:Kaijin Category:Dai Kaiju Category:Video Game Characters